


Cash, Sweat, and the Red Light District

by nataliecodex



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FIRST TIME BE GENTLE, M/M, guys be nice I am a newb, tw: prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecodex/pseuds/nataliecodex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker finds himself in quite the compromising position. More accurately, compromising positions. With strange, older men with pockets as deep as their lust for a chance to feel young again. Practically every night. It comes as a surprise when Deadpool makes an appearance in the Peter Parker side of his double life, even more so when it's as a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow Me a River, Cry Me a Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Prostitution, porn, rough bedroom play, porn, child abuse, porn, self loathing, porn, bloodplay, porn. Seriously guys, this is some heavy stuff. Heavy and stiff, just like the boners I am about to be writing about. (つω⊂* )

There is no such thing as loving to go to work at 11pm on a Saturday night, but Peter Parker would bet his right testicle that anyone who would have felt happy to be working his job was either out of their mind, or had brain cells that could be counted with the fingers of a single hand. There's nothing WRONG with being a sex worker, tons of people did it simply because it made them feel empowered, flexible hours, little/no job requirements, you could pick your clients, truly, it was the ideal job for some people. 

Peter Parker was not one of those people. 

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was both Spiderman, the Avenger's member superhero in which despite the constant media slander on his name, was more or less appreciated by New York; as well as Peter Parker, the 18 year old prostitute who had to have grimy sex with old men in order to make rent on his crapden of an apartment. Despite the fact that his healing abilities should make him damn near perfect for the job (his increased healing put him at a lower risk for STI's, as well as the bruises on his skin heal completely within a few days), he still was covered in a irregular pattern of red and blue, ironically matching his suit. During his days, he would submit photos of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle only to get a payment in which couldn't even cover a month's of groceries, despite the professional level of the photos. At night time, he would rotate between patrolling the city and selling his body. When prices were around $80-$150 an hour, people would try to get the most bang for their buck (literally). He often went home tired, sore, and bleeding, regardless of whether or not there had been a crime outbreak that night. Things weren't easy for the kid who had insisted on moving out of his Aunt's home when he became a legal adult, but pride and shame had prevented him from trying to contact his loving family member for help.

To be brutally honest, Peter's life sucked, and he thought exactly that as he awoke in sharp pain covering his body as he tumbled off his bed and landed face-first onto the floor. He jerked awake, pain rocketing up his spine as he looked around for a clock before his blurry eyes could make out the digits 10:39am. The young brunette sighed before trudging his way through an exhausted haze into the shower. His body had never been in good condition for the past few months, but it looked even more marred than usual. His client had riddled him with bruises and bitemarks, most of which broke the skin. Knowing he had an Avenger's meeting in an hour, he tried his best to help himself feel a little less grimey. 

He suited up and swung around the streets on his way to Stark Tower. He hated going through the doors as Spiderman, as he never had to go through security as the hero. He worked there temporarily as the scientist Peter Parker, but the position was a temp and he had to leave soon after. He and Tony had hit it off much better than he had when he was Spiderman, which hurt the teen a little, but it was understandable. The team didn't know that Peter was Spiderman, nor did he have any intention on telling them. They had treated him like a baby on previous missions in the past, and knowing that he was 18 would only contribute to that fact. Captain America had always been less trusting of Spiderman because of his reluctance to disclose his civilian identity to the team, however, and often times be less willing to put him onto missions for it. 

"There's our favorite arachnid! Really, not much of a contest though," Tony greeted, seeming a little friendlier than normal as Spiderman had entered through the conference room window.  
"Yes, welcome, man-of-spiders," Thor said with a smile. Peter always liked Thor, whose visits to Earth had become more and more frequent and always seemed to smile like he was in a Crest Pro White commercial.  
"Alright, alright, ladies, I missed you too," Peter teased, smiling under his mask. There was something unusual about this meeting, well, more of a someONE. Deadpool had seemed to be joining one of their conference meetings again, and seemed to be having a nap leaning on the polished table. Peter, wanting to be the true hero here and save him from missing out on any possible information as well as making sure he would be able to sleep later on when he had needed to go to bed, webbed Deadpool's elbow to the table and kicked it with his super strength. This had nothing to do with the hilarious reaction that followed, nothing whatsoever. Deadpool woke up with a manly little girl yelp as he jerked into consciousness, taking a few seconds to process what had happened while Tony, Captain, Thor, and Banner tried at varying degrees to keep from laughing.  
"Hey! It's not funny! Bro code number one: when a homie's taking a siesta, you let him catch those Z's. You never know when he's just about to get the nasty on with dreamspace Ryan Gosling," Deadpool pouted.  
"While it is interesting hearing all this, we do have more important issues at hand," Captain interjected. "Deadpool will be working with us under the condition that he refrains from unnecessary murder on missions and followers under my and S.H.I.E.L.D's command," the blond explained, scanning the room before nodding to Deadpool. "Another topic is the S.H.I.E.L.D has been building civilian profiles for us all, alternate names and passports so that we may be more useful for stealth missions given the disaster last-"  
"That was NOT my fault! How was I supposed to know that they wouldn't let me on the plane in the suit? I am IRONMAN, you'd think they'd realize that I was suited up because I had THINGS TO DO. Sitting in airport security for 8 hours arguing was not on the top of my to-do list, uncle sam." Tony sassed, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Peter, on the other hand, was fidgeting in his seat.  
"Captain, while I appreciate the thought," Parker started, "I have no need for a civilian profile. I live my civilian life completely separate from my hero life, and I would like for things to stay that way." he explained, hoping that they would understand. He didn't only worry that his identity might fall into the wrong hands, he more worried about Spiderman's reputation, especially among his team. He may be respected now, but he didn't need his spidey-sense to get the feeling that they might not want to partner up with a common street prostitute. Captain America, on the other hand, had other plans.  
"I respect that decision, but I'm not so sure S.H.I.E.L.D will be so cooperative. I can try talking it over with them, explaining the situation and pleading your case. In all honesty, though, it could potentially make this a lot easier on you. S.H.I.E.L.D has access to things that normal civilians wouldn't, and if we needed you in a mission far away you would have a hard time booking a flight rather than just taking one of their planes, and they wouldn't let you on without properly ID'ing you first. While we may be able to recognise you from a fake quickly, their soldiers will not be as familiar, and our enemies are only getting better and better at camouflaging themselves to look like us," Steve explained. The meeting continued more or less discussing the qualifications in which would be needed for it, Deadpool randomly butting in and going on tangents about tex-mex, Thor questioning the entire system and asking if it applied to him (the answer was decided on no, considering he was not as active as the rest of the team and it would have been more a hassle to explain the concepts to him than just to catalogue what info they already had). Peter hadn't been paying much attention to this, however, and instead was swimming in his own head, which was starting to ache as well as the rest of his body. 

After what seemed like decades, the meeting was finally dismissed, and no one seemed more distressed about it than Peter.


	2. 911 was an inside handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merc gets his very own mission from the Captain himself! What's more exciting than being given your own secret stealth mission? Sadly, it's to keep track of a the nerdy web-head. Wade accidentally opens up the chamber of secrets that is Peter's life, and he learns a little more than he bargained for about the hero and his "employment".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one of those people who if you were reading this next to me I would say "You see where I'm going with this????" really excitedly because things about to get tense and I am really into this. Also, I have a hard time writing characters from the Marvel universe because they all have such distinct and complex personalities, so things tend to get a little OOC with my writing. I am very sorry for this and I have been trying my best to work on it, so please be patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter (*´ｪ｀*)  
> Also Note: I have officially given up on the Chapter names relating to the story. They will be whatever I can think of at the time I write them. Also, looong chapter and slow build.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Deadpool yelled excitedly, not believing his own ears. After the rest of the team had been dismissed, Deadpool was asked by Steve if he would stay after, only to be slammed with a surprise mission.  
"I want you to keep an eye on Spiderman. He has been nothing but helpful to us, but something doesn't feel right about how he tried to argue about a direct request from S.H.E.I.L.D. I want to make sure that nothing is wrong, and Clint and Natasha are both extremely busy gathering intelligence on various terrorist organisations right now," Captain explained, sighing as he began regretting the decision to put Wade up to the job. "I could have asked Tony or Bruce, but neither of them are very good with stealth, Tony especially. If you don't think you can take it seriously or handle the mission, I will find someone else who can. It's nothing serious, just a minor concern. Spiderman has done nothing but help us and our cause, and I don't want him to feel like his ability and loyalty is in question." The blond explained, trying to stress to the merc how important this was. The Captain didn't really believe that his teammate would do anything that would cause anyone harm, but he learned the hard way it was much better to be safe than sorry.  
"No problem-o, Captain! I'll keep an eye on Spidey!" Deadpool immediately responded, more than happy to accept the job. Although following someone around all day and NOT being paid to murder them didn't sound like his thing at all, it being SPIDERMAN caused Deadpool to think twice about declining. He didn't have a crush on the young hero per se, just the booty the hero belonged to. And the jokes the hero made. And the laugh he had. 

/Just face it, you have a crush on Spiderman. Worse things have happened, you know./ Deadpool's inner white box reminded him.  
:We get to stare at his beautiful, beautiful butt while on a mission from Captain America! Hell yeah!: His other yellow box mentally cheered. Deadpool wasn't crazy. Unstable? Yes. Unpredictable? You betcha. But crazy? No. He liked to think otherwise, but Deadpool was always very aware of what was happening around him. His inner mental boxes weren't a product of his own mind either, but had been a side effect of the processes he had underwent when he was under the possession of the Weapon X program. 

"This is gonna be awesome!" Wade sang, responding both to the Captain and to his boxes as he began manly skipping down the hall and into the elevator. He tried to think of the best way to locate Spiderman during the daytime, but he had only really come into contact with the hero during his signature night patrols. Deadpool formulated a string of plans, most of which involved massive quantities of tacos and other unrealistic ideas, before finally deciding that he would be better off researching now and preparing for nightfall. 

He made his way back to his apartment and booted up his computer, something he used almost exclusively for jobs, porn, and cat videos. He found a few theorist sites, some claiming to had found Spiderman's identity, but nothing in which was anything close to plausible (as much as he wished that Spiderman had been Nick Jonas in disguise, Nick's ass didn't have anything on Spidey's, in his opinion). He mostly had researched places Spiderman had been seen, the area in which he had showed up most, articles from the Daily Bugle as well as high quality images of Spiderman from the newspaper. The information was more or less useless, and the photos did not help him find anything except new material for the wank bank. 

When he had finally finished his research and coming up with a whole lot of nada, it had already began to get dark outside. He armed himself with two pistols and his signature katanas before leaping out his window, hoping to catch himself some hot spider buns. It was hard for him to track Spiderman, since he always had to run on foot, and he couldn't fake an emergency like he had so many times before. If he were to, then it would ruin the stealth of the mission and Spidey would surely find out. Peter, however, was worried about completely different things.

Annoyance. That was the best way to describe his mood at the moment. It was barely 20 degrees outside, and he was walking around in booty shorts and a form-fitting thin jacket waiting to catch someone's attention in the side of town you'd never see kids in past 8pm. He had been out for only a half hour, but his hands and feet were already starting to go numb. His persistence had paid off, however, because a black hummer with windows so tinted it can't be legal pulled up alongside him. The window rolled down, and a portly businessman who had midlife crisis written all over his smirk questioned him, "How much for the night?".  
"I don't charge per night, I charge per hour. $150 per hour baseline, contraceptives non negotiable. Anything out of the ordinary I'll charge extra depending on what it is." Peter responded, knowing this was a man who could afford the prices. The man nodded, and Peter had hopped into his car. The stranger's car reeked of too much cologne mixed with body odor. All Peter had wanted to do was bolt it from the second he jumped in, but he knew the part he had to play. "This is a really nice car! You have good taste," He said with a smile, complimenting the man on what was obviously a big source of his pride.  
"This car's my baby, she's got power in her like nothing else!" The man responded with a chuckle. For a customer, he seemed fairly respectful. "I wouldn't expect you to know it though, it doesn't look like expensive cars are your thing," aaaaaand he was proved wrong not 3 seconds later. The man eyed Peter up and down before plastering on a shit-eating grin. Peter knew this wasn't gonna be pleasant.  
"Yeah, I don't know a lot about cars. Public transport is more my thing," Peter responded, knowing exactly the way in which he needed to respond. Don't insult the customer, even if they insult you was in the top 10 commandments of his line of work. "So, could I get the specifics of how this is going to go down?" He asked with a kind smile, asking as sweetly as he could exactly how long this man intended to rent him for.  
"I was thinking an hour or two, depending on how you perform. I pay after the act, of course," The man explained, nodding at Peter. Peter resisted the urge to sigh, this man obviously didn't know anything about the business.  
"An hour or two is fine, but it's one of the requirements that I receive the payment upfront. Considering I am in your car, I already have shown you trust, so I only expect the same in return," Peter explained, keeping his voice even and sweet before smiling shyly at the man.  
"No way I am getting scammed from a whore! I refuse to pay for your SERVICES should you provide to be less than adequate. That's how business works!" The man fumed, voice booming and his face turning red.  
"Then I demand to be dropped off. Here is fine, but I will not work under those circumstances." Peter explained, keeping his voice and face calm. It was a fact that clients could screw over a prostitute (literally and figuratively) much worse than the prostitute could the john. This was a lesson Peter had to learn the hard way, and exceptions to the rule wouldn't be made. The brunette internally had scolded himself for not initially remembering to state those terms before he stepped into the car, but he had been stressed about the Avenger's meeting and his mind had been wandering.  
"Fine! I didn't want your diseased disgusting fuckhole anyway!" The man screamed before stopping on the side of a dimly lit New York street. "Go! Get out of my car!" he yelled as Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out of the vehicle into the cold air. The car sped away and Peter counted his blessings that he had narrowly avoided a potentially awful situation. He brushed himself off, although he was still obviously shaken up from the encounter. Parker thought of what to do, but decided that he would take a break from his job and patrol the streets as Spiderman, if only for an hour or two, to clear his mind. He walked along the streets until he came to his apartment complex, making his way into his room and stripping out of his work clothes and into his spandex suit.  
His suit didn't provide much warmth against the cold air, but it was surprisingly better than what he had been wearing before. He grabbed his cell phone and slipped it into the chest of his suit before taking off out the window. The night seemed to be quiet, and he began feeling better soon. His trained eyes scanned the darker alleys, and his ears listened for any possible cries for help, but all was tranquil. His shoulders began to ache, and his arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets after an hour of fruitless searching and swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Peter contemplated his current financial situation, and knew that he had his rent due tomorrow. He was $200 short this month due to having to have his suit completely remade after a particularly brutal mission, but his landlord was fairly understanding, so he decided that if he could just make $150 before tomorrow that he would be set. He swung back into his apartment, and stripped out of his suit. 

His phone had buzzed just then, a regular client named Charles, a 40+ year old businessman who never properly prepared his partner, nor give them warning, calling to ask if he was free that night. Him and Peter talked, making plans for an hour long session, and Charles would pay him the extra $50 if Peter let him use Peter's apartment as the area. Peter agreed, since it wasn't the first time he had a client over. Charles wasn't a gentle lover by any means, and would often leave Peter bloody and bruised like most of his other clients, but he always paid well and was never disrespectful. Peter threw his suit and discarded mask into his closet and got out the lube and condoms, not counting on Charles to be prepared. He contemplated a shower, but decided that it'd be useless, considering that his client both wouldn't care, and that he'd need one shortly after. 

It took Charles less time than expected to arrive at Peter's apartment, and Peter could only assume that Charles was not going to hold back. When Peter heard the knock on the door, he opened it and was immediately pulled into a forceful yet passionate kiss. "Hey lover boy," Charles said with a smile as he pushed his way into Peter's apartment. Unlike the situation before, Charles was Peter's most frequent repeat customer, and has never shorted Peter's bill, so Peter allows Charles to pay him after the service. Clothing was peeled off in seconds, and Charles wasted no time before biting brutally at Peter's shoulder. At first Peter had cried out in pain at the teeth sinking into his flesh before remembering another of the 10 commandments of prostitution: If you don't fake it for them, someone else will. He had at first assumed that that was written for females, but quickly learned that it was a universal law. His cry of pain quickly switched into a moan when he remembered this, and hoped that it sounded sincere. 

The next half hour he spent being bitten, scratched, grabbed, and slapped a few times before his client was finally ready for the main event. Peter had gone to the liberty of lubing himself up before Charles had even stepped foot into his apartment, but it had been with water based lubricant, so he needed more to be applied. Sadly, however, Charles thought differently, and plunged three fingers into Peter's ass with no prior warning or stretching. Peter wailed in pain, but Charles didn't waste any time before scissoring said fingers until Peter had stopped tensing around him. It took all of Peter's super strength to keep from breaking his client's neck, but he kept himself calm and even managed to stop clenching around his fingers, despite the blinding pain. 

After Peter had stopped Clenching, Charles took it as an invitation to insert himself. Thankfully for Peter, it only took Charles a few minutes to reach his climax. Pre-ejaculatuon, bad bedroom etiquitte, and long work hours made up for an awful lover, but a decent client, Peter thought to himself. Peter lay on his bed as he watched Charles dress himself before leaving $220 on his table, waving goodbye, and walking out the door. Sometimes Peter had wished that his clients would stay the night, since Peter had never had someone do that for him, but they always were the first to leave. This often left him feeling unloved, gross, and a little disappointed, but it was his job. 

He stretched his aching muscles before making his way into his shower. He avoided the mirror as he jumped into the shower, hot water lasting a solid 5 minutes before going frigid. He tried to clean himself off the best he could, but cleaning up after clients was no easy task. After making a solid effort and not wanting to be a minute more in the icy water. He dried himself off and threw on threadbare thermal pajamas before trying his best to get a decent night's rest.

What Peter had failed to notice, was the pair of eyes that had been trailing him ever since he had been on his short and uneventful patrol, now filled with rage. The Merc With the Mouth was rendered speechless from the show in which he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty hard for me to write, but I hope I did your expectations justice! I am just really excited to see people are reading my story, haha. I've been working on actually using my tumblr rather than just having it lie in internet dead space so you can talk to me and stuff. I appreciate all comments I get, and I take note of all suggestions given to me! I really would like to be a part of the Spideypool fandom! I am just so new at this. (｡・//ε//・｡)
> 
> I am so afraid I am gonna ruin this story oh gosh! I got big plans for this baby though, big plans ♥


	3. Busted like a Brazil Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson reacts to Peter's dirty little secret unlike anything the hero would expect. The merc is more complicated than he had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the death of me!!! Anyways, I hope you all liked it! I tried to polish it up more than the other two chapters. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kylie, and Trent for editing and giving me feedback on this chapter before it was published! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Deadpool tried his best to stay focused as his boxes brutally fought amongst each other. He had been trailing Spiderman ever since he had caught his trail on his patrol, and when the hero had ducked into an apartment the mercenary had assumed that Spiderman had been trying to ditch him. When he watched the superhero undress in front of the open window, his theory had been shattered by the young nimble brunette. Wilson had taken perch on the building just opposite the window, merching on top of, to his knowledge, an old ice cream shop, as he continued to study his specimen through binoculars as he undressed.

/He's young. Very young in fact, no way he's over 21./ His white box informed him.

:Yeah, and hot!!!!: The yellow box added enthusiastically. Wade did his best to ignore his boxes as he continued to study the brunette before making out blue and purple splotches that dotted his skin. Adjusting the magnification, he was shocked to learn that the young boy's creamy skin was absolutely littered in bruises, most of which looked like handprints.

/He must have a particularly rough lover. I didn't peg him as the type who'd be into that.../ The voices whispered as he continued to study what appeared to be bite marks around his neck and collar. The young teen appeared to be scanning his phone before bringing out...were those condoms?

:Oh shit, we get to watch Spiderman porn!!!: His yellow box yelled excitedly. Wade scanned the young male's features and was slightly confused as to why he didn't look more excited to be having sex, but before he could contemplate a realistic answer a portly man missing the top half of his hair had made his way into Peter's apartment, after ravaging the young boy's mouth rather forcefully.

:That's not how WE'D kiss Spidey...:

/That's probably because we don't kiss him at all. Whoever he is attracted to is none of our business!/ his more logical box reminded him. But, the longer Wade looked, the wronger it looked... Why didn't he look happy? He looked more in pain than anything else as he wailed in pain when his lover bite him and...was that blood? Deadpool started getting more and more suspicious of his guest's actions by the minute, no one who has sex with anyone, never mind Spiderman, should put his pleasure before his partner's!

/Isn't there a term for that?/

:Yep, it's called fuckboy. Spiderman has landed himself a fuckboy. And he's not even decent looking! He's- oh god that's blood: His boxes weren't wrong, Spiderman was covered in bite marks and blood within minutes. Deadpool could feel his hands shake and his vision go red as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. How could the hero, HIS hero, let himself be treated like this? It was obvious he wasn't enjoying it as much as his partner thought he did, so why would someone so feisty and strong in costume let himself be so disrespected out of costume? Deadpool winced as he saw Spiderman's face twist in pain as his partner inserted something into him he obviously wasn't ready for. None of this was adding up, and Deadpool got more and more confused by the minute. His brain was swarming with theories and questions when suddenly it all became clear as the strange man leaves a gift for the hero on the table:

money.

Had the hero been selling his body?

Deadpool hurls his binoculars over the ledge of the roof, not caring where they fell as he slammed his hand against the concrete. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” he whispered, connecting the dots in his head slowly as he realized the impossible possibility of the bigger picture.

/It's none of our business what he does in his spare time!/

:Bullshit! It's all of our business! I say we bust in and kill the son-of-a-bitch for doing that to our poor Spidey!: Wade felt his stomach twist at the thought of his favorite superhero selling his body to lowly strangers who couldn't even treat him properly! In a hot minute he ran down the fire escape, not caring about using the darkness of the sky as a cover, as he ran across the street and up the fire escape of Spidey's apartment building and swinging onto the window ledge before leaping into the apartment.

He could see the exhausted brunette leap up from his bare mattress and gawk at Wade, alarmed by the sudden intrusion. Deadpool hadn't paid much attention to it while observing the apartment, but on closer inspection it was almost as bad as his own: dirty, bare, and overall, depressing. He didn't linger on this for very long as he strode towards the now afraid teen, standing rigid and glaring down at his slightly trembling form. It took a few moments for something to click in the brunette's eyes before he responded,

"...What are you doing here? Y-You're Deadpool, right?" he sputtered, a mixture of alarm and confusion while barely remembering that Peter Parker had no idea of Deadpool's personal identity.

"Oh no, I am not having any of that bullshit." Wade growled as he stood chest to chest with Peter, ripping off his mask in frustration, not giving a damn about his scars for once in his life and wanting to express just how monumentally pissed he was.  “You’re Spiderman for fuck’s sake! You’ve saved New York countless times, and you’re now some disrespected whore at night? Don’t you dare try and justify that to me.” Deadpool threatened, the same look in his eyes as when he was about to kill on one of his mercenary jobs.

“Disrespected? As if your job is so much better!” Peter wailed through tears now forming in his eyes. The young hero had never expected that his secret life would be found out, always being so careful with his identity. All that care and effort he had put in vanished into smoke in front of him when the mercenary appeared. “You kill people for a living, Wade! Don’t try and tell me that having harmless sex is so much better!” He screamed while shaking, barely keeping steady as his world shook from its very foundations.

Deadpool’s eyes darkened as his voice lowered, “You don’t have the privilege of using my name. Do you know what would happen if the rest of the press found out?! Chaos, Spidey, absolute chaos. I can see the headlines now: Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, no more than your Common Prostitute,” he spat, venom dripping from his tone. Peter could feel himself slowly break apart, falling to the floor as tears fell from his face.

“I didn’t mean to...I never wanted to…” he whispered, voice breaking. “I couldn’t pay the bills with the photos from the Daily Bugle, so I moved in with Gwen for a while,” Peter explained, voice trembling as he mentioned the name of his ex-girlfriend. They had been dating for 6 months before the Green Goblin had killed her out of his spite for Spiderman, leaving Peter homeless and filled with a thirst for revenge. “My aunt wanted me to move in with her, but she’s fragile, and I knew that my running patrols as Spiderman and disappearing on missions would upset her. Especially because S.H.E.I.L.D said I couldn’t tell her, since she’s not a nuclear family member,” Peter continued.

“What about your parents?” Deadpool asked, lowering his voice and sitting down beside the trembling teen. He threw his arm around the smaller shoulders, trying to comfort him and trying to ignore the fact that he was buck ass nude, crying, and spilling his life story to a mass murderer. Peter didn’t respond, simply shaking his head. Wade caught the message and dropped the question immediately, knowing the hero would explain it to him at a later date.

“It’s just me, Deadpool. Just Peter Parker, his stupid apartment, and an alter ego that kills everyone around me,” Peter whispered, voice shaking with emotion threatening to overflow.

“Hey, it’s ok Petey- Can I call you Petey? Anyways, I’m not gonna die on you, alright? Not that we’re close or anything, but I’d say I was pretty close with that butt of your’s considering all the time we’ve made eye contact. I swear it was looking back at me! Beckoning me with it’s cheeks...But yeah, in case you didn’t know, I CAN’T die. Unlike you, who’s pretty likely to contract some deadly STD if you keep this shit up. Seriously, how much do you make for this? $500? $600?” Deadpool rambled, not sure if the crying hero was listening or not. To be honest, the whole situation was something new and foreign to the mercenary. He was more accustomed to people crying when begging for their lives rather than people crying and just...crying.

“I-I think I got $200. Maybe a little more since he was a little more rough than usual. I normally charge somewhere around $150, it depends on the customer. More for weird stuff, though. One guy wanted me to cover myself in ketchup.” Peter sniffled, laughing through gentle sobs at the nervous 50-odd year old man with a bottle of ketchup, nervously requesting in hushed tones and embarrassed language.

“That’s ridiculous! With an ass like your’s you could charge $2,000 a night if you played your cards right. Not that you should, you deserve so much better than this,” Wilson gestured to the shitfest of an apartment. “No but seriously, I ain’t no peepin Tom, but I caught on before that sleazeball left, you’re above that, baby boy. Why didn’t you just ask Tony for help? Or me? Or anyone on the waking planet who would have certainly helped you if we knew about your circumstances?” Deadpool questioned in his gentlest voice.

“I didn’t want anyone to know I couldn’t handle myself. Also, the last time I told someone my identity they ended up dead! I just wanted to have a normal life for a little while, but…,” Peter’s voice trailed off as his eyes slowly trailed to the floor as he interlocked his fingers and relaxed them before continuing, “I couldn’t even have that without screwing it up.”

“Ehh, normal’s overrated anyways!!” Wade said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood before realizing this wasn’t exactly something you could laugh off. “No, but really, you’ve helped a lot of people, Petey.” Deadpool bit his chapped, scared lip as he tried to think of the best way to deal with the situation. His eyes lit up suddenly with an idea that he prayed Peter would accept. “I know! Let me help you!” He said with a smile, jerking upwards as he held out his hand for Peter to take. “You can stay at my place as you get your feet on the ground, and I’ll explain everything to S.H.I.E.L.D, cause, honest? They knew you were doing sketchy shit from the get-go,” Wilson babbled as he dragged the nude hero up off the filthy carpet.

 

Peter’s face went into pure shock, eyes bulging. S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t trust him? Wilson wanted him to move in? He was going to explain Parker’s...unconventional...job? “How about we don’t do any of that?” Peter asked in a meek voice, terrified by the possibilities of the punishments he might face. Would The Avengers kick him from the team? He wouldn’t blame them, no one would want someone so dirty working to keep the city clean. “I don’t want to get in trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D, nor can I pay you rent. I’m barely getting by here, Wade, and the rent here’s the top 5 cheapest areas you can live in without getting into soggy cardboard box territory.”

“I think you’ve already reached soggy cardboard box territory, baby boy. But really, if you don’t want to tell S.H.I.E.L.D that’s ok, but we need to tell Captain at least. He was worried you might have someone threatening you or something, honest! He asked me to keep an eye on Spiderman, and I followed you, well...here.” Wade explained, looking around one last time and grimacing. It’s true that the merc himself wasn’t the cleanest around, but at least his apartment reeked of gunpowder rather than possibly deadly mold. “Also, I wouldn’t charge you rent. It’s in the Hero Bro Code, didn’t you read that thing?” He cocked one non-existent eyebrow at the small brunette.

“No, no way! I am not being indebted to you. That leads down a bad, bad road I want nothing to do with.” Peter responded immediately, shaking his head, trying to think of a way in which he could pay rent. “I could try not to interrupt your...jobs more often…” he thought, biting his lip in contemplation. Or…

 

Peter suddenly pushed Wade onto the floor, pressing his hands to the merc’s chest and wrapping his legs around his waist. He pressed his skin to Wade’s suit, bare flesh against spandex as full lips purred in scarred ears, nibbling on the lobe as they ghosted over the cancerous skin, “I could pay you in other ways…”

 

 


	4. Jesus on a Chimichanga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one was able to proofread this chapter, so if it got out of hand I accept full responsibility (´；Д；｀)
> 
> Also, I *live* for your comments! I've been busy with studying lately, and have been working really hard to get my grades up in school, so I wasn't able to write this very quickly, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! (ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ)

Deadpool stopped breathing. He was positive he had died, sure of it, 100%. He had died, and somehow made it past the pearly gates and damn god must have got desperate for entertainment because no way in fuck was any of this real. "C'mon, I know you want it..." Peter whispered as he grinded his leg against Wade's crotch, which had seemed to be defying the law of conservation of mass because somehow his tights managed to get smaller and smaller with each passing minute. Hot breaths of praise and promises ghosted into Wilson's ear, but his brain was swimming too much to comprehend what was happening. Nimble, slender hands explored the merc's chest as they kneaded at the muscles under the spandex. He had sex before, but it had never been anything like this. "It's ok if you want it," Peter purred, innocent brown eyes focused as they pierced through Wade's surprised expression and into his very soul.  
:Soul? We traded that thing for 5 tacos and some more ammo a while back, remember hombre?: his yellow box not so politely interrupted. The intrusion from his most fond mental voice snapped Wade back to reality, causing him to take in a surprised breath as he made eye contact with the small hero. Had he looked happy? Yes. Had he look aroused? Yes. Had he looked the same way when he had a client over not even half an hour ago? Bingo.  
"Baby boy, I can't do this," his voice broke, pushing Peter off of him and scrambling away. "I can't let you make yourself have sex with me." he explained, emotions stabbing at his voice but refusing to let them out. It wasn't fair how Peter could make him so turned on yet so upset with himself at the same time. Did Peter see him nothing more than one of the scummy clients that had walked through his door so many times before? Was he looked at as a debt to be paid? "Look, I said it's fine and really, it's fine. You don't owe me anything, and this isn't some sort of payment," Deadpool explained, horrified by the thought of Peter looking at him the same way he had looked at the man who riddled him in bloody wounds which speaking of were probably in need of some medical attention. "Let's fix you up and I can take you to my place for some sleep, yeah?" He offered, looking away.  
"Y-Yeah," Peter responded, unable to find his voice. The mercenary had nodded, standing up and ignoring the obvious bulge in his pants. Peter chose to not make the older man any more uncomfortable, and opted to join in the game of no-boner-no-homo. "I don't think I have any bandages, but I think I should take a shower..." He explained as he stood up, pain shooting through his lower back causing him to wince. Wade caught this action and a flash of pity swept over his features before he regained his stoic composure.  
"Yeah, that's cool. I think I have some in my place, although I don't think I've ever used them. First time for everything, right?" He said with a cheeky grin, searching the barren floor for his discarded mask. His scars were a self-confidence problem, he'd be the first to admit, but it was more so an issue of people's reactions than his own discomfort from not wearing it, so discarding it in his earlier rage wasn't shocking. The mercenary was sure it had been the first time Spiderman saw his face, sure, but he hadn't thrown up, so it couldn't have been THAT big a deal. Right?  
:Wrong.:  
/Very, very wrong./  
"Shut up..." he mumbled under his breath, searching as he heard the shower start-up. "It's not like he's Miss America, either!" Wade whined.  
:Actually, he kinda is. Miss America, miss universe, Miss December on the playboy bunny calendar, with an ass like that he could be whatever he wanted. He just chose slummy prostitute.: his yellow box responded casually, not giving a damn as his conversation only took place inside the merc's head.  
/I don't think it's fair to call him slummy, he didn't choose this situation for himself. By the looks of how upset he was earlier, he probably hates it more than anything else. We all know, though, that no matter how terrible something is, it becomes routine after a while. He's probably so used to being treated poorly at this point that he doesn't know what it's like getting treated with respect, especially by a lover./  
:Which we're not!:  
/But we wanna be./  
"Guys, you are both being really unhelpful right now..." Wade grumbled as he finally snatched up his mask, pulling it over his scarred face. "We've got a Spidey in the shower who is about to crash in our crib for a while, a big whopper of shit news to drop on Captain, and we haven't even had food in 6 hours..."  
/8 hours. Have you checked the time recently? It's damn near 3am./ his most reasonable box chirped.  
"Shit!" Wade exclaimed, tripping over his own feet as he stumbled to the bathroom. Strong fists began knocking on the door an- too strong fists, too strong fists. Abort mission, abort mission!  
:You totally just barged in on naked sexy Spidey shower times.:  
/To be fair, it was an accident./  
:And, in all fairness, we're royally boned.: Or, at least, they had thought, until they realised that naked sexy Spidey shower times was more naked sad Spidey crying times. His bruised body shook, sobbed, and trembled under the steady stream of water. The bathroom had probably been the most disgusting parts of the apartment, and that's saying something, so seeing Petey curled up into a ball on the nasty tile floor put a knife through his chest that would make Ceasar jealous.  
"Oh baby boy," Deadpool whined as he lurched into the shower, swooping Peter into his arms as if he was a wounded animal. Wade held, cuddled, and consoled Peter under the frigid water as the smaller boy cried and shook into his chest. "C'mon Petey, what's wrong? You're gonna be fine. It's ok, you're gonna be ok, you're gonna have a nicer place to live and I am gonna make sure you don't end up like this again. I'll even buy you a real pet spider if you want, just for the love of Jesus on a taco please stop crying," he begged, not really knowing how to ease his pain and not really knowing how to keep himself from saying anything and everything that might make him okay.  
"I ju-just don't know wha-at to do!" Peter sobbed, words breaking as his body refused to give him the air he needed. "I don't wan-want everyone to be mad at me, and I don't li-like when I owe people th-things. I know be-better than that! That's how I got into this whole me-mess in the first place." Peter hurriedly explained, tears leaking down his face as  
Deadpool could pinpoint the exact moment where his heart broke. The merc tried to swallow down a lump in which was forming in his throat as he felt his chest tighten. “Well, I’m gonna be the one to get you out of this mess, you got me?” He asked, tilting Peter’s chin to look into his eyes with a weak smile. “Now, we ought to get you dried off and warm cause Spiderman’s sweet ass is of no use when he’s too sick to help out the public.” Wade smiled, standing up and pulling Peter to his feet with him. The teenager simply nodded, turning off the shower as he shivered from the cold.

2 towels a packet of hot cocoa mix and a duffel bag later, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman was up and ready to move in with the mercenary. As ready as they were though, nothing could ready them for the struggles ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me baby, it's my first time. No literally though this is my first time publishing a fanfiction don't tear me down too badly babes. I hope you enjoyed it! If I forget to update it's probably because I got distracted reading OTHER people's Spideypool. Can't escape the gay babies ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I have no idea who Ryan Gosling is, other than this kid in my Spanish class wont stop talking about him for the past 3 weeks.


End file.
